Dealing With Feelings
by Lady of Roses
Summary: Passion of the heart is always best to be forgotten, but that is easier said then done. Feelings that's best to left in the past don't always stay there. And The love for someone can last for eternity, even if you're not aware of it. Bo
1. Her feelings

**Dealing with feelings **

Hello wonderful people! This is a new story of mine, really short probably just 2 no more than 3 chapters. Of course knowing me it will be a Botan and Kurama story, because those two are my favorite couple. This one I can definitely promise won't have a long period of time before the next update. I know why do I keep making stories when I have 4 unfinished ones? Well The answer is I just couldn't resist! It came to me and it was pretty easy to write, I was just going to make it a one shot but I decide to extent it. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I would love too though

**Chapter 1: Her feelings**

I've found myself thinking about all the things that lead me to conclude what these feelings are. All the mistakes that lead me down this forbidden path. This taboo feeling is wrong and I would do everything in my power to get rid of it. But that's easier said than done; after all it's easier to fall in love than out of it.

Even after all the promises I've made to myself, all the lectures in front of the mirror, all the remembering of the pain of what happen last time I just couldn't bring myself to hate him. I couldn't bring myself to hate either of them, my old and young love. In a sense I love Shuichi Minamino because he reminded me of my Youko Kurama. My dear Youko, the one I thought would be the last person I would ever fall in love with, but I guess I was horribly mistaken.

Every time I was around Shuichi I would get this feeling, this calm relaxing impression that nothing would ever go wrong, that he would always be there to protect me. They were too much alike; they both cause my pulse to beat faster, my face to flush, and my eyes to glow daze. They both cause me to want to go into a dream like state every time they were around, to sigh like a hopeless schoolgirl, and I would never do such a thing. I am now the Deity of Death; I couldn't afford to feel these feelings. This foolish emotion called love…

But even if I repeat this over and over again for endless hours and for countless days I would always find myself coming to the same conclusion over and over again. I can't fall out of love, try as I might, and I do try, I can't bring myself to forget my feelings for Shuichi. Because if I forsaken my feeling for Shuichi than it would be forsaking my feeling for my darling Youko and I just don't have the heart to do it.

Every time I see Shuichi he would smile that breathtaking smile and the whole world seems to freeze in place, the only people around were just me and him, and every time I would catch myself just before I sighed. He would give me that greeting that sent shivers up and down my spine. Than I would find myself smiling like an idiot to him, making him think that I was just a bubble brain that everyone thought I was, that I was some ditzy bimbo who's only accomplishment in life was to do something simple like tying my shoe.

So I would try to ignore him, overlook his presence so in the end result I wouldn't end up making a fool of myself. The only thing that backfired was that every time we were alone together it would be this awkward silence, and I couldn't bring myself to say anything without the fear of embarrassing myself before him. I have to be completely truthful about myself without revealing myself too much, and that can be very hard.

I couldn't help but notice sometimes how distant I could be, I consider all of them to be my friends but I couldn't bring myself to open up to them. To share my problems, to talk about my mistakes, I'm always in a battle with myself if I should open myself to Keiko or not. Every time I got the courage to speak up, she would start talking about her problems. How Yusuke wasn't paying enough attention to her, or how he could be such a jerk, or even how he wouldn't tell her if he's going on a mission. Every time she tells me those things that only thing that resurfaces in my mind was at least she has someone to be worried about, at least she has someone to fuss over.

Even when I was with Youko, any sign of weakness and he wouldn't try to show it. His pride wouldn't allow it, and when I'd tried to help he would send me away. Saying that he didn't want me to worry over insignificant wounds like this, that what doesn't kill him only make's him strong. I wanted to believe it, truly I did, but every time I saw him come back with a new injury, my heart just aches. I just wanted to cry and coddle him, but I knew he wouldn't allow such a thing. That was what made me want to do it even more, to show to him in some way that I loved him and that I cared. But the more he pushed away the more I wanted to be with him.

When I looked back on my relationship with Youko, I guess that's what making me so distance to Shuichi. Because Youko was the only person I've ever been with and it's the only other time I could draw up experience on something like this. I suppose I needed Youko more than he needed me, I was just probably getting in his way.

But with Shuichi I know he doesn't need to be coddled, I saw that at the Dark Tournament, even in his most dire circumstances he refuses to back down. His raw strength and his determination to do something always pull him through. He doesn't need anyone but himself and his mother. But sometimes when I'm in the bleachers inside the arena I see something that sends my heart beating in overtime, it might just be my imagination but when I see Shuichi grow furious his eyes, his emerald eyes would flash the most brilliant golden color. I just wanted to melt into the seats and sigh.

"Botan-san, are you alright?" That demanding voice slice through my thoughts. I knew he wasn't asking about the welfare of my health, he wanted to know why I was so quite.

I looked up, seeing a worried Shuichi. I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips, but than I noticed something. The only time we really talked was when he asked how I was doing; we don't talk about anything personal and I'm not even sure if were friends. We're probably just mere acquaintances, never really going to pass the line of barely familiar strangers.

"Oh Shuichi-san I'm fine." I smiled once again, trying to reassure him for a brief moment before he turned his attention elsewhere.

He smiled, and my heart skipped a beat again. I expected him to look away, turn his attention to anyone else but me, but his emerald eyes were fixed upon me. As if trying to read me, trying to calculate if what I said was true.

"Botan-san," he started softly his emerald eyes were still transfixed upon me.

"Yes Shuichi-san?"

"Would you mind doing me a favor?" His tone was so gentle, and his face seems to slip a little. As if he finally completely comprehended what he was going to ask of me.

"But of course Shuichi-san." I smiled happily, wondering just what he wanted from me.

"Would you mind calling me just Kurama? No formalities but just plain Kurama." His emerald eyes almost seem to beg me to call him that.

I was shocked, Shuichi asked me to call him Kurama. It would be like merging both of them into one, the already thin line that separated Shuichi from my Youko was rapidly crumbling.

Could I deal with this? Am I able to separate them in my train of thought? They were already too similar for comfort, and if I cross that line would I ever be able to come back? I found myself questioning everything, my thoughts on only if I could be able to do this, if I'm able to bring myself to call him that. Finally I decided if it would make Shuichi happy by me calling him that name than so be it.

I closed my eyes then opened them again; with a strain smile on my face I opened my mouth and answered his request, "Of course Kurama."

And my whole world seem to come crashing down when those words left my lips. I did it I called him Kurama…

"Botan-san are you sure you're alright? You're starting to look a bit pale." His warm emerald eyes was laced with concern when he placed a hand upon my shoulder.

I started to stagger away, my vision getting darker and blurrier. I looked back and smiled, "Nothing wrong, besides I'm always pale."

"But…"

"I'm just fin--" I felt something hot slide down my left cheek, trembling I lifted a hand to touch the wet trail. My eyes widen in shock, I was crying.

"Botan-san if something I said had offended you please tell me." He begged tenderly; his hand had return on my shoulder.

I didn't hear him, the shock still haven't worn off yet. "I'm crying…" I whispered that to myself.

"Botan-san please tell me what's-- Botan!"

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is a tad bit confusing, I know Botan keeps switching back and forth from Shuichi and Youko but I guess it's the conflicting emotions. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it so yeah. Please read and review and tell me what you think, the more reviews the faster I'm going to put the next chapter up! 


	2. His outlook

**Dealing with feelings**

:Sigh: School started and yeah… But I'm updating for this story because I'm actually done with this chapter and I thought why not and just get this over with. My guess is that there's just one more chapter to this story left. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I would love too though

**Chapter 2: His outlook**

I looked down at Botan; her small lithe body was resting in my bed. She had fainted, just after I requested her to call me Kurama instead of Shuichi. Did what I said offend her? Looking back now exactly why did I want her to call me Kurama instead of my given human name? I suppose it was just a reckless impulse, I wanted her to be more familiar with me. She always seem so distance to me compare to everyone else. I was the only one she still added san too at the end of my name; I was the only one who still got her polite smiles.

She was so distant to me that I wanted to close that breach between us; I wanted to hear my name from her lips. I wanted to see her flash those charming at me and not at Yusuke or Kuwabara, I wanted them for myself and only for myself. I had always been selfish, but I thought I had conquered that quite some time ago but she brought out that terrible quality in me. The selfish yearning in me demanded that only I could own her smiles and possess her mind. Only I'm supposed to trigger that special spark that appears in her eyes when someone says or does something that she agrees with.

My eyes traveled up and down her body, the thin white summer sheets outlined her slender body. Her azure hair spread across my pillows, her head slightly turned to the side, a small hand rested beside her head while the other curled delicately on her abdomen. She was like a piece of art; every part of her appearance seems to be made carefully by a skillful artisan.

The first moment my eyes saw her, she took my breath away. The calm aura around her seems to draw her to me. Her carefree smile sent a pang of guilt through me, but I just didn't understand why. But just being in her mere presence made me feel safe, which was rather strange because she was considered the enemy at that time.

But when I heard Botan's name my body had the strangest reaction, I saw a loving smile and a pair of rose-colored eyes gleaming brightly before me. Along with a flow of silvery azure strands that cascades down the shoulder, framing the angelic face. I tried to forget her, and I've succeeded for the preceding month, but in the past years during those long lonely nights I've found myself lying in bed seeing her smiling face. Her smiles were filled with such warmth, love, and tender care. But best of all those smiles were mine, each and every one of them _mine_.

During that time I knew her I grew extremely selfish; I wanted anything with a price on it. I suppose the reason I stole and acted so arrogant was a feeble way to try to impress her, stealing was the only thing I knew how to do that I had any amount of pride in. My arrogant attitude, my refusal for help when I was injured was just to show her that I was strong. I wanted the money so I could support her, so I would be able to build a stable life with her without having to go thieving in the distant future. But somewhere my plan went amiss and I pushed her away. One day I woke up and she was gone. I tried everything in my power to hate her but I just couldn't…I loved her too much.

I heard a faint moan that stirred me from my reminiscence. Shaking my head, my eyes once again focused on the slumbering deity before me. I watched as she started to open her eyes, blinking away the lingering drowsiness. She stretched, and a yawn escapes her lips. My eyes transfixed upon her as she lifted a hand to cover her mouth. I waited for her to turn my way and she finally did.

"Shuichi-san," I heard her gasped out, her eyes widen in shock.

"Are you alright Botan-san?" I instantly questioned as I kneeled down by my bedside. My eyes locked with her. I overlooked her calling me for Shuichi for now; I'll correct her after I get my answer.

"I'm fine, but what happen?" She asked quietly, her beautiful amethyst eyes stared questioningly at me. Sending a fever through my veins, causing my heart to beat wildly in response.

Trying to overlook the sudden heat coursing through my body, I let out a concerned frown. "You fainted."

"Oh," Was the only answer I got out her for a few moments. Then I watched as her eyes scrunched up adorably in confusion, than her head tilted slightly to the side in a silent question.

"You fainted after I asked something of you." I said calmly, trying to clear things up slowly.

Her eyes relaxed, than I watched as curiosity appeared on her beautiful face. "What did you ask me Shuichi-san? I can't seem to remember what you asked and if I complied to it."

"Well I just asked you to call me Kurama, Botan-san." My tone was in a matter-of-fact fashion. As if I expect her to miraculously remember our conversation before she went unconscious.

"I see." Intently I watched as her curiosity melted away, and in place a strain smile found its way to her pale face.

"Are you all right with calling me Kurama, Botan-san? I don't wish you to call me that if you're not comfortable with it."

A forced chuckle was heard from her lips, she meekly waved her hand. "I'm fine with calling you by that name, Kurama-san. It was just rather unexpected."

I looked down at her rather skeptically, trying to figure out if it was the truth or a lie spouting out of her mouth. If she was telling a lie I couldn't distinguish it, and I would rather not consider that innocuous Botan could be untruthful.

"Yes, I suppose it was rather unexpected."

"May I ask you Shu—Kurama-san why the sudden change? I've been calling you Shuichi-san since I first met you, what brought up the request?" I could tell she was really curious because she shifted her body so that her right elbow and hand was able to support her face, so she was able to look me in the eyes.

"I-I just didn't want you to be so distant with me." My own answer shocked me; I couldn't believe what came out of my mouth. Trying to hide the light blush that was seeking to make an appearance on my face, I looked down. I glanced up slightly, catching her reaction.

She was shocked by my answer as well, I could tell by the way her mouth opened a little in shock and by the way her eyes widen.

"What made you think I was so distant?" Her voice was strain, as she turns her head away. Her tone of voice almost sounded was if it was said out of guilt.

"I'm not accusing you of being distant, if that's what your think. I'm just curious on why you seem so awkward and quiet around me, while with Yusuke you seem so carefree and with--" I had to stop myself from going on, I didn't want to hurt her feelings by my mere accusations. I just couldn't afford for her to dislike me, to distance herself even more from the likes me.

"And with what?" She whispered, using her spare hand to lift my chin up so she could be able to look me in the eyes.

I couldn't resist answering her question; it was as if something inside me that I've seen that pleading look before and I just had to comply with it. It was so similar to the looks my own Botan had upon her face when she found me injured after a heist. Those look on her face that pleaded to be able to something, anything, to help me with my injury. I had to give in, because I never did so for my own Botan.

"With a genuine smile."

* * *

Oi, I'm sorry if this chapter is confusing too! I hope by the end of the entire story I would be able to make a chapter that's completely clear on the facts. Once again sorry if it confuses you, don't worry sometimes the story confuses me too. Please review!

**royal blueKitsune**: Oi, I don't think I explained that much stuff in this chapter that would clear up any confusion. So if you're still confused about anything in any of the two chapters just ask and I'll do my very best to explain it too you. Hope you enjoy the story!

**animefreak03**: Thank you for the compliment, and hope you enjoy the story!

**Scarlet Amaranth**: Well here's the update, and I believe I answer if Kurama knew that Youko and Botan were together. Enjoy the story!

**Hearluv**: Hm...I guess it is a sad start and thank you for the complement. Enjoy!

**iCANFLyx26**: Thank you for reading!

**Anichan**: Well I continued, and hope you enjoy!

**Kitsune of Darkness**:Blush: Thank you for the complements! Don't worry I don't think I'm going to stop writing anytime soon, all I know is that I have a huge problem updating. Well anyways here's the update and hope you enjoy!

**ChibiBotan88**: Thank you for reading! Are you the mixing things up parts aren't confusing? Well anyways enjoy the chapter.

**Kage Kancho**: Well I wrote more and well I believe Botan's crying because she called Shuichi Kurama and before she called Youko by the name of Kurama so it's sort of like because she's calling Shuichi that name it's like she's merging the two into one. Does that make sense? Well I really hope you enjoy!


	3. Their conclusion

**Dealing with feelings**

Wow. I'm really sad to say that this story was supposed to be a short and quick trilogy and well it took me longer than I really expected it too. :_Sigh_:Well school is about to start again and now I'm facing an AP class, and all the other crap that comes along with school. But the good news is this is my newest and final update for this story so hurray for me! Sorry for the long wait, but this story caused me to go brain dead so I'm sorry if the ending sucks. But hey I tried so hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I would love too though

**Chapter 3:** Their conclusion 

She blinked a couple of seconds, striving to figure out if she heard him accurately. Was she that easy to read? That the person she was presuming to conceal herself from the most was able to read her like an open book. She wondered how he could comprehend her so easily. If Shuichi, the one she tried to distance herself the most from the group, was able to interpret her so easily, than the others could do so as well. If Shuichi could read her like a book, than Keiko should be able to read her as easily as a sentence, right?

"What do you mean Kurama?" She giggled out nervously while she sat up on the bed. Her amethyst eyes were locked on the area just above of his emerald eyes.

"I mean Botan-san that I—I would really like for you to be that personal with me. Well enough so that you feel comfortable to be able to smile and joke with me rather than putting up that distant mask." He blushed when he found out what he just rambled out. He found this rather strange; he barely ever blushes nor spoke his mind when he doesn't desire too.

There was a moment of awkwardness; both teenagers had very distinctive pink faces. They both avoided eye contact with one another, which is until Botan broke the awkward silence between them.

"Um…Kurama-kun, may I ask you a question?" Her hands gripped the comforter more tightly.

"Of course Botan-san," He replied with a smile upon his face as he looks up.

"Where were you during the first match of the finals?"

A look of puzzlement appeared on his attractive face, "Whatever do you mean Botan? I fought in the first match of the finals, so where else would I be?"

A perplexed face surfaced upon her face, "No you didn't fight in the first match. I am certain of it." A melancholy look emerged on her face. "I'm most certain that it was Youko…"

"But Botan-san…"

"But even if that was impossible…he was said to have died quite sometime ago." The shimmer of light that appeared in her eyes when he said Youko's name expired when that statement was revealed.

Kurama couldn't help but noticed the sudden change in her, the wistful expressions, the dim light in her eyes dying out; it was as if she was sad over his ill-fated accident nearly sixteen years ago.

"Botan-san what are you talking about? I fought from start to finish of that match, just ask Yusuke if—"

"That's a lie Kurama!" Her eyes flashed a blaze of dark amethyst, locking the emerald orbs in a stage of shock. Emotions coursed through her as she tried to verify what she should be feeling. Should she be angry because of his lie? Or should she hold dear to what she thought of him, that Shuichi Minamino does not tell falsehood. The illogical part of her mind told her to believe what she saw, that it was her Youko in that stadium, but the rational section told her it was Shuichi and that her eyes were showing her what she wanted to see.

What she wanted to see was Youko Kurama alive and healthy.

"What am I to lie about? I fought that horrible fight, nearly lost my life because I underestimate the length of the tonic. I risked everything in that damn arena." His own eyes flashed amber, not dark emerald, as he spoke out in irritation.

"Your eyes flashed amber." She saw it; it wasn't a trick of the light or her imagination, his eyes gleamed amber. Brief as it may be but it did nonetheless.

"W-what?"

"Amber, Kurama. I said your eyes flashed amber. How is this possible?" She started by slowly bombarding him with questions, expecting to get answers. No matter what she had to do to obtained them.

"Please Kurama, tell me what is happening. Why did your eyes flash amber instead of emerald? Why is it that you remind me so much of Youko…" Slowly her questions began to stop and her voice died down.

"Please…"

He was silent, not knowing what to say to her. His eyes locked with hers that were questioning him. That was expecting an answer from him. Turning away he broke eye contact, he just didn't know how to answer these questions. He found himself utterly speechless.

"Botan-san, I don't know how to respond to your questions."

He looked back when he felt her hand on his shoulder. She gifted him with a reassuring smile, sending chills down his spine. "Please just try your best Kurama?"

A thought occurred to him when he placed his own hand over her hand that was placed on his shoulder. "Botan-san you do know than I am Youko Kurama right?"

A gasp escaped her lips, her eyes clouded over and her hand slipped from beneath Kurama's. Staring aimless forward, she barely heard Kurama's voice of concern as her own memories rushed forward.

Images of Youko coming through the cave entrance to their home, with a cocky smile upon his face as he presented her with some expensive token or a lovely trinket from his raid. Or of Youko's face wincing in pain as he pulled away from her touch and barking some remark or excuse about being fine.

Concern for Botan kept Kurama silent after he called for her mere minutes before. It kept him from shaking her out of her shock and demand why she was reacting as though it as such a new shock for her. Surly she's known right? It wasn't like he was trying to really keep it a secret, and since she was the assistant to the Reikai Tantei he naturally assumed she has already known.

She slowly got over her shock, her eyes slowly started to refocus, and she set her attention on the male before her. "You're not the type to lie, are you Kurama-kun?"

Kurama stared at her in disbelief, speechless once again from the words that were coming from Botan's mouth. He was about to open his mouth to reply to her accusation, but she held her hand up to silence him.

Smiling she shook her head, "Don't worry about that question Kurama-kun, I guess you can almost call it a rhetorical question. But I do want proof to what you're saying."

Lifting a delicately arched eyebrow, Kurama gazed at her uncertainly. "You want me to show you my Youko form? Is this the adequate proof that you require?"

"If you're able too Kurama-kun."

A deep sigh escaped Kurama's lips as he gathered his spirit energy and willed himself to transform. A light fog engulfed him as his blood red hair bleed silver, his eyes lighten from emerald to amber and his frame grew slightly wider and taller. As the fog lifted, he felt her eyes staring at him in complete astonishment.

"Youko," Her hand reached out hesitantly and stroked his cheek softly, "your actually back."

Impulsively he wanted to retort back, informing how his being back would affect her. But he bit that remark back, instinctively knowing that remark like those were what chased his Botan away. When her hand touched his cheek, the familiar feeling caught him by surprise.

She extracted her hand away, and threw herself onto his body. The unprepared gesture sent him sprawled out on the floor, with her above him. Her hands were locked around his neck, and her head rested on his broad chest. Lifting her head, amethyst eyes locked with amber, "I've missed you so much Youko and I've wanted to apologize for walking out on you nearly seventeen years ago."

"Walked out on me…" Amber eyes skimmed the unbearably familiar face, and the bodily curves outlined by the pink kimono of the girl resting atop of his body. His heart ached and he knew why, because he always unconsciously knew that those two were one of the same. There physical appearance wasn't so different, their names were the same and they both arouse the same feelings inside him. But he was a fool and tried to overlook it, because he didn't want to replace the image in his mind of the only women he ever loved.

"When I finally came back to the lair, you've already gone on another raid and I didn't know where to find you. So I volunteered myself to work for Spirit World, in return they allowed me to start anew and they gave me a charm to conceal my demonic appearance and energy." Unlinking her arms, she placed both of her hands on his face and lowered her face until she was nearly two inches away from his lips. "But my feeling for you never changed, even when I thought I was falling in love with Shuichi."

"Than why did you leave me?" He forced out, his eyes were fixated on her face. Drinking in all the emotions that were racing across her eyes, the love, remorse and the guilt.

"I felt as though you didn't need me, that I was only getting in your way. The only time I felt loved was when I was in you bed, all the other times I felt like I was just some pet." Her amethyst eyes started to get cloudy, as she gazed down at the man who captured her heart for so long. "That all I was good for was to be there to snatch bits and pieces of affection, and in return I would get expensive trinkets and tokens of appreciation from you. Than you would constantly go on raids, and I felt as though you really wanted to leave me. "

Lifting his head up, he brushed his lips against her sinfully rosy lips. Than he shifted her so he has able to sit up and reposition her on his lap. He nuzzled his head against her silky hair. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way Botan. I just didn't know how to act; I've never been in love before. My obsession about the raids was because I wanted to be able to support you, so I would be able to build a stable life with you without having to go thieving in the distant future."

"Oh Youko," She snuggled closer to him, allowing the warmth to cocoon her in a blanket of security and warmth.

"You won't leave me again will you? I don't think I'm able to loss you again right after I just found you."

Lifting her head she pulled his head down just enough so she's able to push her lips against his. Sending a moan of pleasure to escape his mouth as he returned her kiss. Opening her lips, she allowed his tongue to sweep inside. This went on for what seem like a lifetime, than slowly they both pulled away.

"Never Youko. I won't ever leave you again."

Stroking her face loving, he pulled her closer, savoring the feeling of her body pressed up against his. "Promise?"

Breathing in his scent, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Relishing the warmth of his body as it sent her slowly drowning into a sea of dreams. Yawning silent she opened her eyes drowsily.

"I've dealt with my feelings Kurama, and I promise to never leave you again."

* * *

Oi, the end is finally in sight! If you have any question or confusions please ask and I'll try to get back to you with the answer. Okay the chapter isn't good, but at least I'm done right? And once again sorry for the long wait, I really tried to write this chapter but I didn't know how to end it. Heck I still don't know how to end it that's why you have the ending that I wrote. Because it was the easiest one I can think of with my half shut down mind. But enough with the excuses, I would like to give thanks to all those who took the time to read Dealing with Feelings and thank you for dealing with the fact that I don't update fast enough even though I promised I would. Oh and I would like those who have any ideas for my other stories to help me. Once again "Thank you!" 

-Lady of Roses

**animefreak03: **Thank you for the review!

**RoyalblueKitsune: **Thanks for the review!

**Kitsune of Darkness: **Thank you for understanding the inability to update! All the stress of school can really get to you, but I finally updated and finished this story…even though I don't think it's one of my best chapters though. Oh and thanks for reviewing!

**ChibiBotan88: **Really no confusion? Well that's good to hear, well hope you enjoythis story and thank you for reviewing.

**Zeitgeist: **Well here's the update and I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the review.

**Xmiahimex: **Well here's the last chapter, hope you enjoy and thanks for the review!

**Kage Kancho: **Well here's the update, please enjoy and thank you for the review!

**Heartluv: **Hehe…well I hope you enjoy this last chapter and thanks you reading my story and writing me a review!

**TheDemonQueen1: **Aww why thank you so much, that was so sweet! Of course I really didn't notice I usually write so much detail until my cousin pointed that out to me. Of course she also said that because I write so much details in my stories that don't usually go anywhere… which I sort of agreed to but hey. I'm so glad that you enjoy it though and thank you for the complement! Well I hope you enjoyed the ending of the story and thank you for the nice review!

**Cetauri: **…I don't like being demanded to do things. It just causes me to rebel and angers me, but hey I might as well do it because I want to finish this story. Well hope you enjoy and thanks for the review.


End file.
